lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Knights of the Quill
The Knights of the Quill are a Knightly Order located in western Tristfall and uniquely made up of all females, and also following the rise of the Knights of the Quill within the Kingdom of Lucerne they converted to Dragonoph making them Dragonoph Knights. History Founding Ogranization Leadership First Knight of the Quill The First Knight of the Quill is the overall commander of the Knights of the Quill, and founded by Margot Robbet the Knights of the Quill have been led since inception by Margot Robbet. The First Knight of the Quill is the leader in charge of the Knighting of knights into the Knights of the Quill inner circle. See Also : Margot Robbet Margot Robbet is the daughter of Broel, and Tollesa Robbet making her a member of and the current Lady of House Robbet. Margot Robbet has three siblings in the form of Astaria, Robert, and Orella Robbet of which her brother Robert would die during an attack on her families holdings in their forest several years before the Lucernians took control of Tristfall, her sister Orella was captured in the same attack that killed Robert and was sold at Paris at the slaving rings, while her sister Astaria is a Magi of whom has remained one of the chief loyalists to her sister. Margot Robbet has one child with Henly Robbet in the form of Robert Robbet II. of whom is a young squiring knight of whom she named after he deceased older brother. Margot Robbet was born the second oldest child of her father Broel Robbet of whom was a rich landowner in eastern France where he controlled large amounts of money as well through the control of a series of lumbering operations in the area. Margot was two years old when the Orcs overran France, and her father returned home with a small force of soldiers, and after discovering that escape was now impossible they would move themselves into the forest of his lumber mills where they fortified themselves on a series of islands in the forest in order to keep themselves alive. At six years old her father was killed on a scouting mission, and his headless body was left at the edge of the forest as a taunt by the now rampaging Orcs. For several years after this she trained as a knight alongside her older brother Robert of whom was now the Lord of House Robbet and the leader of the suriving humans of the area, and she grew quite skilled with a bow and became known for the fact that she basically never missed with her shot, and this only increased as she grew to use her bow from her saddle alongside a growing cadre of female horseriding archers of whom she came to induct into a knightly order called the Knights of the Quill that she would found at the age of ten. At the age of seventeen she and her Knights of the Quill were off raiding a nearbye Orc fort where they were able to free many humans of whom were days away from being sent to the slave pits of Paris, but on their return from this they found their home in flames as the Orcs had attacked while they were gone, and many were dead or missing including her older brother and sister. Following this attack there was chaos amongst the surviving humans but she was able to control the collapse and she made herself the lady of House Robbet and took control of the land. Changing strategies from her brother she would isolate the people more into the forests, and made little attempts at attacking the Orcs outside of the forest, and this led to many years of peace for their community. When Lucerne begin taking control of Tristfall the surviving humans of Tristfall were very much behind them, and Margot Robbet would lead her Knights of the Quill outside of the forest for the first time in years where she joined the Lucerne army, and would swear an oath of loyalty to the Arryns and joined in the founding of Greengarden. Margot Robbet as the Tristfall Grand State was growing was made the Lady of the Tinterlands of which constituded the forest of her home, and most of the northwest of Trisfall including a border with the fortress province of Brionne. As Lady of House Robbet she was expected to begin searching for a husband, and in this regard Harrold Hardyng, and Sansa Starke of whom had grown close friends of hers would host a tournament where in the winning knight would have a very good chance of marrying her, and in this attempt they brought powerful young nobles from all across Tristfall. During this tournament a Mystery Knight would enter the tournament and begin winning the tournament until he was in the finals. Many attempted to kill him before the final round but he remained in hiding only appearing during the final bout where he defeated his oponent and won the tournament, and as the high nobles feared this lowly knight would unmask revealing a handsome but non-noble knight who asked for her hand in marriage. Margot would shock the assembled nobles when after meeting with the young man named Henly Hill she agreed to the marriage making him Henly Robbet in what became a hugely scandelous moment for the Grand State of Tristfall. Category:Knightly Order Category:Dragon Knights Category:Military Dragonoph Order Category:Military Order